She's your Sister's Best Friend
by kayee.143
Summary: Welcome a new CSI. The handsome, tall and dark detective's sister is back in town and she brought a friend with her. As Fate pulls her strings no one will be able to guess what happens next. Flack/OC
1. 1 Moving In

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. I do own my character Katherine Booth.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Moving In **

"Finally that was the last box!" An ebony haired girl exclaimed and collapsed on a couch.

"Tell me about it! I can't believe everything is unpacked… and that we are in NEW YORK CITY!!" A brunette cried out.

The girls laughed, but were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it." The brunette said.

"Good, because I'm going to have myself a shower," the ebony haired girl said walking to the bathroom.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later…**

"Hey Diane, who was at the do-", but stopped when she noticed a man was sitting in her living room and she had on nothing but a towel…

"Shit, I'm sorry!" The girl ran straight to her bedroom.

"Kate, its okay, he's just my brother!" the girl named Diane banged at the door.

No sound replied. Diane sighed and gave her brother a weak smile.

"That's Katherine, she's my roommate." Diane introduced.

"Uh yeah…," was all her brother could say, he was blushing at the sight of the girl with nothing on but a towel.

"Don…Don…?! Hello earth to Don," Diane said waving a hand in front of his face. No respond, all she could do was smirk.

Diane punched her brother.

"Dee, hey what was that for?" Don asked, rubbing his arm.

"You like my roommate, you like my roommate!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not… I was just shocked that's all." He replied.

"Sure, sure whatever, anyway are you coming for dinner tonight we're having a house warming party?" Diane asked.

"Yeah sure," was all Don responded with before he left the room.

"Is he gone yet?" A yell came from Kate's bedroom.

"Yeah Kate he's gone!"

You could hear a bunch of noises before a red-faced girl, with soaking ebony locks dressed in sweat pants and a white beater came out.

"Finally... why didn't you tell me that your brother was going to drop by?" She yelled at her roommate.

"I thought you knew, I mean the reason we moved in here was so that I could be close to my brother… he lives in the same building." Diane explained rationally.

"You're kidding? Just my luck… the first time I meet my best friend's brother, I'm in a towel dripping wet from head to toe!" Kate exclaimed.

Diane laughed, "Hey it wasn't as if he was complaining… I think he kind of liked the show."

Kate blushed tomato red, "That is so not funny I don't want your brother eyeing me like he can strip me with his eyes…"

Diane showed a face of disgust, "Ew that is disgusting! My brother is not like that! He's a very well known homicide detective, just like my father was and he's a perfect gentleman."

"Yeah sure, let's just forget about it."

"Fine, then let's get ready to party!"

* * *

**Party Time**

Don sighed as he knocked on the door, decked out in nice pair of jeans and a striped button down shirt and a worn leather jacket.

Over the noise Kate heard it and yelled over to Diane, "I got it!"

Kate walked over to the door and opened it. Don stood there with his 100-watt smile that would have melted any other woman, but not this one. All she did was turn around and call out, "Hey Dee your brother's here!"

Then she walked back inside and chatted with some other guests.

Don just rolled his eyes; Diane stepped in front of him and gave him a hug.

"Glad you could make it Don! Sorry about Kate she's still a little flustered from uhm… this afternoon." Diane said.

Don just smirked and said, "That was my bad tell her I'm sorry."

Diane laughed and said as she walked away, "Any way have fun, try not to bring any of my girls home with you, will you?"

Don just winked and said, "I can't make any promises."

Don then walked into the living room and sat on the couch with a bunch of other guys watching the baseball game.

"Hey, I'm Zach Truscott and you are?" A guy sitting beside Don introduced himself.

"The name's Don Flack," he replied.

"Ah, so your Diane's brother, nice to meet you man," Zach said.

This caught his attention… _how does he know Diane?_ His eyes narrowed and he asked him, "How do you know Diane?"

"I'm her uh… boyfriend," Zach now realized that was a big mistake and gulped down his drink… _talk about awkward._

Kate saw this… _Shit, why now Zach?!_ She quickly walked over towards them with a tray in her hand.

"Ouderves?" She asked interrupting their conversation.

"Uh no thanks," Zach said.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I said _Ouderves_!" Kate said yelling in his ear and hissed more quietly at him, "You better get your ass into the kitchen before **he** gets a hold of it!"

Zach nodded meekly and rushed into the kitchen. Kate turned to Don pleased to have interfered with the impending fight. She smiled more brightly at him and asked him, "Do you want a drink?"

Don just eyed her mysteriously before nodding. She smiled and swayed into the kitchen and back to him with a drink in hand.

"Here you go, sorry Diane was going to tell you, eventually she was just looking for the right time." Katherine said apologetically.

"So he's really Dee's boyfriend?" Don said with a growl.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy trust me if he wasn't Diane would not be dating him. Besides Zach is my best friend and I've known him forever and he's really a nice guy and a perfect gentleman. So you can chill and know she's in good hands… I mean it in a... oh forget it you know what I mean." Katherine said.

Don just eyed Zach not really trusting but nodded and relaxed back into the sofa. He then began to watch the rest of the game. Katherine just smiled and sat next to him watching the game too. As the game progressed Don's eyelids got heavier and heavier. Katherine just yawned and rested her head on her hands.

Soon the party was over and people were leaving except for two remaining guests.

"Aw look at them they fell asleep," Diane gushed to her boyfriend.

Zach just sighed in relief, "I swear your brother was going to kill me… you could see the anger in his eyes! I thought you told him about us."

"Oh… that's what I forgot… Okay look I'm sorry I just knew he would get all over-protective again… he gets like that whenever it concerns someone he cares for," Diane explained to her boyfriend.

Zach just smiled down at her and kissed her head, "Well its okay, Kate saved me, but I think she's mad at me for opening my mouth in the first place."

Diane smiled and looked at her best friend and brother sleeping on the couch. Kate's head was rested on Don's shoulder and his arm was around her.

"Aren't they so cute together though?" Diane asked.

"Yeah okay…well I better get out of here, good luck trying to wake Katherine up she sleeps like a rock." Zach said.

"Oh I'm not planning to!" Diane laughed and walked Zach out the door as she herself got ready for bed. She took one last glance at them and saw Kate snuggle up more to Don as he tightened his grip around her.

Diane squealed and went to bed.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. 2 Working Hard

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. I do own my character, Katherine Booth.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Working Hard**

The sun shone brightly through the living room. Katherine woke up and yawned.

_Hmm…must have fallen asleep on the couch… hm... This couch is so comfortable and it smells nice too, I'll just sleep in for five more minutes._

Don groaned a bit and cracked a smile that was the best sleep he's had in a while.

Katherine heard a groan and Don heard a stifled yawn… 5, 4,3,2,1…

"What are you doing here?!" "Where am I?!"

Katherine flushed bright red and Don groaned his body felt cold when Kate got up and was now standing in front of him.

Don and Katherine stared at each other… complete silence.

Diane strolls in oblivious to the awkward silence, "Good morning brother, and morning roomie."

Katherine looks at her but she was standing behind a clock and saw what time it was.

"Shit! I have to get ready for work… uhm morning Dee… uhm morning to you too Flack," and she scurried off to her room.

Don flushed and scratched the back of his head… "Uh, and I better get going, you know job and all."

Diane just giggled and said, "Don't forget to have a cold shower!"

"Good bye and I hate you!" Don called out as he left their room and headed towards his.

"I love you too!" Diane said.

Diane looked towards Kate rushing into the bathroom but didn't miss her glare, "Once I am done you have some explaining to do!"

All Diane did was poke her tongue out.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later…**

Katherine finished getting ready, but realized she was going to be late if she didn't get out now. She rushed out and saw Diane have a smug look on her face.

"You're going to be late… so you better get going, packed you breakfast and money for lunch." Diane said still smirking.

"Thank you, but that doesn't put you off the hook, I'm taking my bike I've got less than 15 minutes to get there before I'm late!" Kate said as she rushed out the door.

* * *

**NYPD – 12 Minutes Later…**

Katherine parked her motorcycle (bike) and dashed into the Police Department. She found the nearest washroom jumped out of her motorbike jumpsuit and dressed into pint-striped skinny pants, a white blouse with a matching pint-striped vest and high-heeled black ankle-boots.

She rushed to the front office and signed in and they pointed her into the direction of the lab and the way to her new boss' office.

Mac Taylor was sitting in his chair preparing to give out assignments when an ebony haired woman entered his office.

Katherine calmed herself down and looked her boss straight in the eye and introduced herself, "Good morning sir, I'm Katherine Booth, the new CSI."

Mac stood up and nodded and shook her hand, she gave a firm shake and a smile. He nodded again and grabbed the assignments and headed out the door, "Welcome Booth, I'm Detective Mac Taylor, come follow me you'll meet the rest of the team and I'll hand out assignments."

Katherine agreed and let Mac lead the way as she peered around at the lab and saw so many people at work. She was amazed at the technology and the number of techs working.

* * *

**Break Room**

Danny, Lindsay and Stella were in a heated conversation about the last case they worked on and Sheldon just watched amused on the sidelines.

However, their conversation was interrupted by Mac coming in with a new girl trailing behind him.

Not looking up from the assignments Mac gestured to the girl behind him and said, "Everyone this is Katherine Booth, she's the new CSI working with us." Mac this time looked up and pointing to the dirty blonde man with glasses, "That's Danny Messer," shifting to the girl with blonde hair, "That's Lindsay Monroe," turning to the dark haired man next to her, "That's Sheldon Hawkes and finally…" he faced towards the tall dark curly haired woman, "That's Stella Bonasera."

Katherine smiled at them and shook all their hands, "Pleasure to meet you all."

Danny smirked, Lindsay smiled, Sheldon nodded in response and Stella gave her a firm shake and gave her a warm hug too, "Welcome to the team Booth."

Katherine hugged her back and said, "Thanks."

"So Mac, what's the assignment?" Messer asked his boss.

Mac handed him the sheet of paper, "You, Monroe, and Hawkes will take this case and Booth you work with Stella and I on this case."

They grabbed their assignments and headed off to start the long day.

* * *

**Crime Scene**

Detective Flack was already on the scene, he could not believe what he was seeing, a grown man was dead but he was dressed in a super-hero costume.

"I guess it's true what they say, everyone wants to be Superman." A voice came from behind him. Flack turns around only to be met with the face he didn't think he'd see in a while.

"Well in that case, let's find his kryptonite," Stella said smirking as she began to process the scene.

Mac observed the new girl and Flack. Katherine's eyes widened when she realized the detective was none other than, Don Flack.

She quickly introduces herself and said, "Uhm, Hi, I'm Katherine Booth, good morning detective, do we know who the victim is?"

All Flack did was nod his head, _so she's going to pretend we don't know each other, fair enough._

"Don Flack, uh yeah… from the wallet found nearby the victim, it says his name is Matthew Palmer." Don replied.

Katherine soon zoned out all unnecessary noises and just let her other senses take over, there on the floor was a dead man in a super hero costume, and she began to process the scene in her mind and without so much as a word took her kit and began processing the victim.

Then Mac gets a call, he and Stella head towards a nearby phone booth a couple blocks from the primary crime scene.

"So what do you think about _her_?" Stella inquired.

"I don't know, she's thorough with her job, but that's all I know for now." Mac said.

"You didn't check over her file did you?" Stella asked.

"Didn't have the time," Mac said.

"Typical," Stella said rolling her eyes as she got back to work.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU

Notreadytoletgo

xmoodswingxgirlx

for your reviews they are very much appreaciated


	3. 3 Making Friends

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. I do own my character Katherine Booth.**

* * *

****

Chapter Three - Making Friends

Katherine was finally done processing the body and the scene and was ready to go back to the lab with the evidence she had collected, but Stella and Mac were no where to be found.

_Humph just great, they probably forgot about me… _

"Mac and Stella went with the body to autopsy, they told me to take you back to the lab to process the evidence and also find Palmer's family." Don said.

"I don't think the victim is Matthew Palmer…the wallet was found away from the victim, I mean if you're going to rob a dead guy you'd take the whole wallet wouldn't you? Not to mention superman doesn't have pockets to carry them." Katherine said.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to go back to the lab and find out, I'll lead the way back to my car." Flack said.

Katherine followed him and sat shotgun next to Flack.

"Dee didn't mention that you were a CSI." Flack said starting a conversation.

"She's opposed to it, she heard lots of stories from you and worries about me, she told me you were a detective… didn't think we'd be working at the same Police Dept." Katherine said.

Flack laughed and said, "I didn't even expect that I'd see you unless Diane asked me to come by again."

Katherine just smiled, "Let's just say we've had some interesting ways of meeting."

"Tell me about it," Flack chuckled.

"Well its nice working with someone I at least know and am comfortable to be around with." Katherine said smiling genuinely.

"Same here," Flack said grinning as he parked the car and they both got out.

* * *

**NYPD**

Don Flack and Katherine were face-to-face with Matthew Palmer. Katherine was right Matthew Palmer wasn't the victim but the one whom the victim saved from a mugger.

"That guy, he saved my life." Matthew Palmer said as he retold the events of what had happened that night.

Katherine and Flack went over the video tape of the ATM machine with Adam.

"There, there's Palmer and the thug, freeze it please." Katherine said, "Can you zoom in on his face please?"

Adam did so while whispering to Flack, "She sure is extremely polite I haven't heard anyone say please that many times before."

Flack just chuckled and looked at the zoomed face of the man, "I know that guy, its Carter, he's known for robbing guys at ATM's."

Flack and Katherine both went to go grab Carter off the street.

* * *

**End of the Day – Break Room 8:30 pm**

"Damn, what a long day." Messer said collapsing on the couch. Lindsay just rolled her eyes as she went to grab a cup of coffee.

"Hey Montana there's room for one more over here," Danny said as he pointed to a seat on his lap. Monroe shook her head and retorted, "Grow up Messer."

"We all know that's never going to happen so stop wishing for the impossible," Flack said laughing.

Stella laughed as she followed Flack into the break room. "Hey where's the newbie?"

Danny shrugged as he became a lump on the couch. Lindsay shook her head as she tried to move said 'lump' out of the way so she could sit. Flack didn't respond.

"Flack where's the newbie, you've been with her all day, so where is she?" Stella said slyly hinting at something.

Flack shot her a look and said, "She's on her desk doing paper work."

"Why? Doesn't she know that she's got all week to do them?" Messer asked.

"Some of us aren't slackers like you Danny," Lindsay informed.

"Yeah but your not doing paper work are you?" Messer asked.

Their conversation was interrupted by the soft and silent arrival of the newbie.

Katherine entered the break room completely oblivious to the others as she walked towards the fridge.

All eyes were on her. Katherine felt the intensity of their eyes on her back she turned around and squeaked, "Uhm… hello?"

Mac then entered the room looking strangely at the silent members in the room.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"Nothing," everyone casually said except Katherine who was relieved that he came in.

Mac eyed them strangely but shrugged it off, "Hey Katherine did you find the office and your desk?"

"Oh yeah, thank you," Katherine said smiling at him as she decided to go to the locker and go home instead.

"Where are you going newbie?" Stella asked.

"Uhm...to my locker," she replied.

"Don't you want to hang with us first?" Messer shouted.

"I'd love to, but I got to get home...sorry," Katherine said apologetically. "Sir by the way I got all my paper work done and I left it on your desk since you weren't there and I hope that's okay."

Mac looked at her and said, "You finished your paper work?"

"Already?" Messer asked getting up.

Katherine nodded, "Is it okay if I sign out for tonight, sir?"

"Yes, of course, and by the way no need for formalities, Mac is fine." Mac responded giving her a warm smile.

Katherine smiled back and said, "Alright thank you Mac, I'll report back tomorrow."

Mac nodded and waved goodbye.

"So, Flack how was she?" Stella asked intrigued by the new CSI.

"She's actually really good, she's very observant." Flack responded.

"I noticed," Mac said, "I'm going to go over her file now."

"Oh, me too," Stella said following Mac out the door.

Monroe stood up, "Well I'm heading home, see you guys tomorrow."

"Later Montana." "Bye Lindsay."

"So… you and the new girl huh?" Messer started as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Don't even Messer, her and my sister are tight, their roomies." Flack said.

"You mean Diane's back in town?" Danny said shocked.

"Yeah she just finished unpacking last night, she had a house-warming party that's why I couldn't hang with you last night." Flack explained.

As they walked into outside the precinct they noticed an extremely nice motorcycle parked in front of Don's car.

"Damn, I haven't seen one this nice in a long time." Messer said. Don agreed.

"Thanks, I think it's pretty nice too." A voice said behind them.

They looked and it was Katherine dressed in her jumpsuit with a bag on her back and holding her helmet on her hip as she smirked at them.

"Oh damn, you own this bike, can I ride it one of these days?" Messer asked.

"Down boy, down. Let the girl on her ride." Flack said laughing at his friend.

Kate smiled and said, "Maybe… I don't know I'll have to think about it. See tomorrow Messer and later Don."

She climbed on her bike and zoomed off.

"Dude, if you don't ask her out, I will." Messer exclaimed.

* * *

Thank you

Shane Vanson

for your review Very much appreciated!

Please Review!  
kayee.143


	4. 4 Dance 'Til You Drop

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. I do own my character Katherine Booth.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Dance 'til you Drop**

"Dee, I'm so tired I can't feel my body," Kate sighed as she collapsed on to the couch (the same one she slept on with Don she secretly deemed it as her favorite).

"Have a tough day at work? I told you being a CSI would be trouble not to mention dangerous, why in the world would you even try? I mean Flack is already out there endangering his life and I don't want to worry about you too!" Diane exclaimed.

"Chill out Dee, I'm trained in all styles of defense; I live with you not to mention a Detective lives in the same building as me and if you're worried about work don't be anymore…" Kate said.

"Why is it because you're going to quit?" Dee asked hopefully.

"What? No, you're brother works at the same place and shift as I do okay? Are you happy now?" Katherine asked.

Diane squealed and said, "Oh my gosh for real? That is so … I mean that's great!"

"Now don't get any ideas in your head, because that is the reason why I ended up asleep on this couch with your brother…" She shuddered though not of disgust.

"Oh come on as if you didn't like it, besides your bed wasn't even built yet, in fact I had taken the opportunity to build it for you today." Diane said.

"Okay, alright you're forgiven, I'm going to heat up some soup and get ready for bed." Katherine said.

Diane squealed again and said, "Okay, but don't make plans for Friday, because you, me and Zach we going to hit the dance club."

Katherine's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Diane smiled laughing, "Yeah I know how much you love to dance."

Kate squealed happily and went up and hugged her.

* * *

**Friday Night**

Katherine and Diane had arrived at the Dance Club, all very excited.

"Where are your friends?" Diane asked Kate when she told her that her co-workers were coming along.

Katherine shrugged, looking around she saw Lindsay and Stella waving her over with a platonic Mac sitting with them. Diane saw them and dragging Katherine along went over to them.

"I can't believe they were able to bring Mac along," Katherine said not believing it.

"Ooo I heard about him too, did they bring along Don's best friend?" Diane asked as they walked towards them.

"I don't see him or your brother," Katherine told her, "Thank God," she whispered.

"What was that?" Diane asked her.

"Nothing let's just go meet them sit for awhile and then dance, please?" Katherine said now dragging Diane to meet her co-workers.

"Hey Katherine!" Stella greeted happily, "Sit, sit join us."

"Hey Stella, Lindsay, sir… I mean Mac, this is my roommate Diane Flack," Katherine said introducing Diane.

"Diane Flack… as in Don Flack's sister?" Lindsay asked.

Diane smiled, "The one and only, I'm his younger sister of 2 years… I work in the fashion industry."

"Well it's nice to meet you; by the way did you happen to see your brother and Danny? They were supposed to meet us too." Stella asked.

Katherine shook her head as she took a seat she was anxious, she could already feel the music calling to her. Diane saw her fidgeting and said, "Nope sorry, anyway it's great to meet you all but is it okay if I drag Katherine away and to go talk to some of my colleagues?"

Lindsay nodded, Mac just smiled rising his cup to cheer her and Stella gave her a hug, "Of course, go ahead have fun and let loose and celebrate your first week of work!"

Diane dragged Katherine out of there as they waved good-bye.

"Will you calm down we can stay here till it closes if you want!" Diane said to her anxious friend.

Katherine just smiled, "Sorry, you know how much I love to dance, okay I'm just going to ditch these uncomfortable clothes… and did you?"

Diane rolled her eyes and pushed the bag of clothes into her hands, "For goodness sakes I didn't forget, now change!"

Katherine quickly changed from her work attire into a pair of leggings, really short shorts with a nice spaghetti strap top that flowed down her torso. To her it was the perfect dance outfit, had enough movement for her to dance in, plus she looked damn good.

Diane saw Katherine and said, "Damn someone is smoking! I totally knew that shirt would match those shorts, am I good or am I good?"

"Your damn good plus damn hot I must say," Zach said grabbing Diane by the waist and leading her to the dance floor.

Diane giggled and eagerly followed him. Katherine smirked and headed to the dance floor herself, unaware of the many stares she was getting from the men.

Music was blaring from the sound system, letting her hair fall loose on her shoulders Katherine began to sway to the beat of the music losing her body to the flow of the rhythm.

Diane swayed with Zach, "She's so good, these are like the only times you get to see the relaxed and real Katherine, that and when she's in a really good mood… which is like never!"

Zach just chuckled and said, "Relax, she's a big girl now she can take care of herself."

Diane sighed, "Okay… but only if those stupid perverted guys would stop staring at her…"

Zach rolled his eyes and said, "Let's find her a dance partner then…"

Then he heard Dee's squeal, "Oh I don't think we have to any more."

Zach puzzled looked at her, "And why not?"

"Look over there… it's my brother…"

"And how are you going to make him come over here?"

"Easy," Diane said as she started grinding up against Zach. He had to hold back a groan as he started to move in rhythm with his girl.

Don's eyes flashed to them as quickly as they began and now he was seething, _how dare that guy dance with my sister like that!! _

Leaving his already lost best friend he went straight for his target: Zach Truss-whatever his last name was.

Katherine felt the beat but quickly felt a change of atmosphere, she looked around she saw Zach and Diane dancing but saw a furious Flack after them.

Rolling her eyes she knew she had to divert his attention and with her want to dance all she could think of was making him dance with her. Katherine walked towards Flack like a lioness on the prowl.

She had happily hooked up her best friends together and she wasn't about to let some over-protective brother ruin what her match-making skills had produced.

Disappointing the male population that has been watching her eagerly waiting to make their move, Katherine grabbed Flack by the shoulder turning him around.

Standing her ground she starts to sway to the music while keeping her eyes locked at the dark and handsome detective.

Flack stared at her and watched her body; it was if he was in a trance and as if he wasn't already hypnotized his body started moving in rhythm with hers. In an unspoken agreement they started to dance with each other.

Completely forgetting about anything else Katherine and Flack kept their eye connection and their bodies moving in sync and closer as Flack wrapped his arms around her waist and Katherine wound it around his neck. Moving as one they started a series of dance steps that caught everyone's eyes.

Soon everyone was crowded around them as they watched the brilliant dancers sway as one with the music and one with each other.

The music had ended and everyone around them gathered for applause, whooping and whistling.

Katherine finally remembered where they were and flushed bright red. Flack just smirked and held her tighter against his chest.

"You can let go of me now," she hissed into his ear.

"I'd rather not," he whispered back, "Come on let's go get a drink dancing is making me thirsty."

Katherine went willingly as people crowded around her. She was secretly glad Don was there to hold her or she probably wouldn't be able to walk… their bodies were so close together she could look up and he look down and they could- _ARGH! That is so wrong, best friend's brother, best friend's brother, best friend's brother_. She began chanting in her head as Flack sat on a booth and put her on his lap.

Blushing madly she jumped out of his lap, glaring at him. Flack just held a smug look as he kept his arm firmly around her as they ordered their drinks.

Diane slipped into their booth with Zach and said excitedly, "Oh my gosh you guys looked so hot out there! Kate you so have to teach me how to dance like that."

Katherine just flushed a deeper shade of red.

Zach commented too, "Never knew you had that kind of talent in you."

Don was now glaring at the guy with his arm around his sister…he growled when Diane moved closer to him.

Katherine sighed nudged him and said, "Come on let's give them some alone time."

"I'd rather not." Flack said keeping his glare steady on the man.

Rolling her eyes Katherine grabbed his hand and led him to the other side of the bar where their co-workers were.

Danny smirked as they saw them approaching, "Hey Flack didn't know you could move like that! Newbie you got some hot moves."

Lindsay smacked and glared at him.

Katherine smiled but glared at Flack and said to the others, "Keep this guy away from that guy," she said pointing to Zach on the other side of the bar and with that she started walking towards the dance floor.

"What's the problem?" Stella asked.

"My sister's dating some guy…" Flack said glaring at said 'guy'.

Danny rolled his eyes, "He's been like this ever since Diane started dating. I for one trust that guy… but that guy not so much," he said pointing to a man that was approaching the dancing Katherine.

Stella and Mac exchanged glances while Lindsay smacked Don and said, "Go stop him!"

Don turned his attention at the entrancing body of the ebony-haired girl and glared when he saw another man's arm trying to grab her.

Don, Danny and Lindsay headed to the dance floor.

"Hey baby," the man said, "Care to dance with me?"

"Argh no! Don't touch me," Katherine said disgusted.

"Come on sweet cheeks dance dirty for me." The man said as he was about to grab her shoulder, but his hand was grabbed by none other than Flack.

"Hey pal, she said leave her alone," Don said giving him a very angry glare.

"Why don't _you_, leave us alone pretty boy?" The man sneered at him.

"Stop it," Katherine started to interfere.

Don grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to his body; this shut her up as her senses were now filled with his scent.

"I believe the girl said to leave her alone," Flack said getting angry.

The man glared at him and tried to grab her hand, Katherine gasped in shock as the guy had a knife hidden in his sleeve and it sliced her arm.

Flack just saw red and with blind rage punched the guy with much force.

SMACK!

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed! Glad you love my story!

Aussi Lover22

Notreadytoletgo

Thanks!

PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	5. 5 My Hero?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. I do own my character Katherine Booth.

* * *

**Chapter Five - My Hero?**

"I can_not_ believe you got me BANNED from a dance club!" Katherine ranted as both Flack and her sat down on the sidewalk outside the dance club.

"Hey a 'thank you' would be nice," Flack said as he groaned lying himself on the pavement.

"Thank you for what?! I could have handled it myself!" Katherine yelled.

"Yeah, that's why your forearm's bleeding," Don retaliated.

He could hear a slight humph and a groan. He straightened himself up and looked at her, she was cringing as she looked at her cut.

"Here let me see it," Don said grabbing her arm.

"Argh! That hurts, don't touch it," Katherine said with pain laced in her voice.

Don started to unbutton his shirt, "What the hell are you doing?" Katherine gasped as she was now faced with Flack wearing a tight white beater, her breath hitched she could see all his muscles. _Damn Katherine, get a grip he's your best friend's brother!_

"Helping you," as Flack ripped long strips from his shirt and carefully and gently wrapped it around her arm. "Let's go to the hospital and get it checked its pretty deep."

Kate blushed and said, "Th… that's okay uhm I'll just go home and uh wrap it in bandage."

Don just gave her a smirk, "Like you'll be able to drive like that come on show me to your car and I'll drive you, I grabbed a ride with Danny anyways."

Don dragged Kate and sat her in the passenger's seat as he grabbed her purse and took out her keys, "No it's okay, I'm fine and I'm sure I can drive…" She tried to grab the keys from Don but used the injured arm and cursed as the pain surged through her body.

"Yeah right, just let me take you home." Don said grinning at her.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Fine whatever." And Don just chuckled as they drove home.

* * *

**Don's Apartment**

Don opened the door and pushed Kate into the kitchen sink to rinse all the blood from her arm.

"Damn it! I can NOT believe that I forgot my key!" Katherine yelled.

"Relax, all this tension is making you bleed more," Don said as he started rubbing her back as well as rinsing her arm. Katherine shuddered and Don felt it, "Oh is the water too cold?"

_Yeah sure and it has nothing to do with you being so close to me…_

"Uh yeah…" That was the only coherent response Kate could muster. She was so close to him she could smell everything and it was driving her nuts. _If only he'd turn back and bend down a little then we'd be… ARGH NO! Best friend's brother, best friend's brother, best friend's brother… _She continued to chant in her thoughts.

"Hey you okay? Did you lose too much blood?" Don asked now really worried.

"No… I'm fine…" She suddenly started to feel light-headed and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She started to walk away from Flack but swayed dangerously and almost fell but luckily Don caught her.

"Whoa there, be careful… damn you did lose a lot of blood," Don quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling her closer to him. "Mmm… smells so good…" Kate whispered.

Don flushed red as he gently put her on the couch he was about to go get some bandages when Katherine's arm (the good one) grabbed him and she mumbled, "No… don't go, you're so warm and you smell good…"

Don not knowing what to do bent towards her whispering in her ear, "I won't go anywhere but let me get some bandages so you'll stop bleeding and some pain killers."

Kate giggled and let Don go, she was still giggling even when he came back.

_It's like she's drunk or been drugged. _Don sighed and sat her up and went behind her. Placing the back of her head on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her so he could bandage her up.

Kate leaned in closer to Don just as he was finishing the bandaging. She leaned in and nuzzled Don's neck with her nose, "You know you really smell good, like a rainforest, I love rainforests, I used to go when I was little and I fell in love with the place."

Don flushed extremely red and shuddered at the feeling of her closeness. This girl was driving him crazy, the way she moved and especially the way that she danced. She was unlike any woman he ever met.

He finished bandaging her up, "There you go, all done… Katherine, Katherine hello are you still there?"

Katherine had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he tried to wake her up but he couldn't. Sighing he stretched over to grab his phone.

RING, RING, RING. "Sorry can't reach the phone right now but leave a message after the beep." "That is so unoriginal!" "Yeah well it gets the job don- BEEP."

Don sighed and said, "Hey Dee, whenever you get back from the club could you uhm pick up your roomie? She kind of passed out from blood loss but she's okay now. So yeah come by okay?"

Don decided to watch TV to get his mind off of the ebony-haired beauty sleeping on his lap. He had moved her slowly so her head rested on his lap and his one arm lay on her waist while the other hand absent-mindedly played with her ebony hair.

His eyes started to droop; he turned the TV off… _I'll just close my eyes for a little while… besides Diane should be here soon…_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE!! )

Besides you know you want to push that little purple button!! You know you want too!!

Thanks for those who reviewed last time!

CaRiNeSs

Notreadytoletgo

Aussie Lover22


	6. 6 Day Off

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. I do own my character Katherine Booth.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Day Off**

Kate opened her eyes, she tried to get up but searing pain hit her as she looked at her arm. _Shit that guy busted my arm pretty bad…oh damn…I guess I could just let Mac give me paper work duty today…_

She groaned as she sat up, this time succeeding in doing so. "Where the hell am I?"

_Shit, don't tell me that creep brought me home last night?! Wait…clothes on, __check and the guy is no where…and this place looks familiar…_

"Ah… glad to see you're finally awake," Kate heard a voice behind her; she whips her head around to see Don Flack rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Where the hell am I…? Flack?" Kate asked slightly furious.

Flack teasingly said, "After the club fight last night I silently kidnapped you and brought you to my place."

Kate rolled her eyes and gave a fake laugh, "Ha-ha you are one funny dude Flack."

"I like to think I am. Now that you're finally awake I can regain feeling in my legs and cook us some breakfast." Flack said smirking at her.

"Regain feeling…?" Kate asked and then cursed as she slightly remembered what happened last night, "Damn it feels like I have a hangover…"

"I would think so you sure were acting all drunk last night…it's from all that blood you lost." Don explained.

"Oh damn…last night seems all so fuzzy… I remember that stupid drunk cutting me…you taking me home…cold water and uhm…rainforests!" Kate said confused.

"What the hell, rainforests?" Kate asked as if to nobody.

"Yeah you were pretty out of it last night… I just wonder why Diane didn't come to pick you up." Don said.

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed, _damn her, this is all her fault...again!_

"If I slept here...and you're there… does that mean you slept on the couch too?" Kate asked.

"Uh yeah… I thought I'd wait for Diane to pick you up so that I could carry you to your apartment, but she never came." Don said casually.

Kate flushed bright red at the thought of him carrying her to her bedroom…_EW! Get your mind of the gutter! _

Kate sighed and said, "Well whatever…I still don't have my key, damn and I'm already late for work!"

"Don't worry I told Mac what happened he said just take a day off, and I tried phoning my sister again, but she's still no where to be found, so Mac told me to look after you." Don said.

Katherine sighed, "Alright, is it okay if I take a shower?"

"What are you going to wear after?" Don asked after swallowing a lump in his throat.

"OH well you know since the first time we met I was in a towel I thought I'd wear that after." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Do you have a shirt I could wear?"

"Uh yeah…let me just go get it… how about bottoms?" Don asked nervously getting his shirt.

"Nah, I'll just re-wear my shorts." Kate said shrugging as she grabbed a fresh towel and headed to the bathroom after Don gave her his shirt.

* * *

10 Minutes Later…

Don was stretched out on the couch in his sweats and gray beater with a plate of pancakes in front of him and watching Sports News.

"Mmm that smells so good!" Kate exclaimed as she jumped on the couch dressed in Don's shirt and her short shorts and taking a flap jack from his plate.

"Hey! I was eating that," Don said looking at her but stopped when he noticed their close proximity and that she was in _his_ T-shirt.

_Damn she looks so hot… no mind out of the gutter, she's your sister's best friend remember that!_

Kate just shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him.

Don turned back to the TV and swallowing yet another lump and continued to eat his flapjacks.

A comfortable silence befell on them as they quietly ate their breakfast.

Kate is still closely sitting beside him and stealing every now and then his flapjack and a sip of his coffee. Don not minding concentrated on the TV although, he occasionally stole glances at the brown-eyed beauty beside him. The picture was actually a Kodak moment, like a couple eating breakfast, except one thing; they weren't a couple.

They were quite comfortable in their position when suddenly.

**CLICK**

The door opened and revealed a very messy looking Diane.

This went unnoticed by the duo as they were completely engrossed by the program that was going on, that is until…

**FLASH**

Diane took a picture of them, but the duo was completely oblivious all they saw was a flash of light.

"What the hell? Diane what's the matter with you?!" Kate screeched rubbing her eyes from the flash.

"Aw you guys are so cute I wish I knew how you guys got together! No worries I'll get the story from Kate! Oh it must've been so romantic!" Diane squealed while talking fast.

"Got together? What the hell?" Don asked looking strangely at his sister.

"What? You mean you're _**still**_ not together?" Diane asked incredulously.

"What the hell do you mean _still_?" Kate asked a little angry that her best friend would think such things.

"Oh you know, nothing really, just an innocent question… by the way why are you in Don's shirt?" Diane asked slyly looking at the now blushing Kate and Don.

"Oh you know, I was just borrowing it because… wait I don't have to explain myself to you, you're not my mother…," Kate said crossing her arms, although a knowing smirk began to emerge. "But, you do have to explain yourself to your _older_ brother. Care to tell us why your in yesterday's clothing with your hair all messed up? Not to mention you weren't there to pick me up last night which makes me wonder does the Detective over here _detect_ something." Kate said proudly changing the subject.

Diane flushed an incredibly bright red as she stuttered, "Hey, hey…this…this isn't about me…it's about…"

Don glared at his sister, "She's right, where have you been last night and as a matter of fact, this morning too? I tried to call you, aren't you even the slightest bit worried that your best friend got hurt?"

Kate flushed a little when she sensed worry in his tone of voice.

"This is because of Zach isn't it? I want to speak to that guy so-," but was interrupted by a nudge and a knowing glare from Kate. "So we can have some male bonding time."

Don glared at Kate as if to say, _**are you happy now?**_

Kate just smiled gleefully, then turning to Diane she says, "Alright now that you're here, I can go back to our apartment and heal, and you can take care of me, my arm is KILLING me."

Diane shook her head, "Sorry Kate, that's what I came over here in such a rush," she said, "I came to tell Don that if he could continue taking care of you…-,"

"WHAT?!" "Excuse me?!"

"I've got to get to work, I have a MAJOR deadline coming up and I was wondering if you'd be willing to you know further take care of my best friend please big bro?" Diane pleaded as she gave her brother the big puppy dog eyes that he always falls for.

Don reluctantly agreed.

"Excuse me?! Don't I get a say in this? I mean I could take care of myself. I'm sure this arm-, SHIT! Damn it never mind go…" Katherine argued but failed as searing pain hit through her arm.

Diane squealed gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and gave a semi-hug to Katherine. She turns to leave the room when she turns back, "Here before I forget, your life source and the key to the apartment, you seriously need to stop forgetting it." Diane said as she happily skipped out waving good-bye.

"I can't believe you fell for the puppy-dog eyes!" Katherine mumbled to Don.

"Hey! It's not my fault they just look so sad!" Don said crossing his arms across his chest.

Katherine sighed as they both got back to the television program.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!  
soorry for the late updatee but I hoped you like this new chapter!! **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**CaRiNeSs  
shane vanson  
Aussi Lover22  
cherryspark101**

**!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!PLEASE!!**

**Please and Thankyou  
kayee.143**


	7. 7 Uh Oh

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. I do own my character Katherine Booth.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Uh Oh **

Couple Hours Later…

They had both finished eating lunch and Kate with the help of Don rewrapped her arm with a new bandage.

The TV was on but nothing interesting was playing. Katherine was sprawled upside down on the couch her head dangling while Don tried to find something to watch.

"Doooooon, I'm bored!" Katherine whined.

Don sighed that was the third time she said that, "Then go find something to do!"

Katherine sighed for the umpteenth time and sat straight up again when she noticed the bag of goodies Dee gave to her.

She quickly grabbed it and jumped onto the couch sitting beside Don.

"Yes," She said now smiling because it was her favorite, Belgian chocolates (mmm so good!) in the bag. "She even got me my favorites…nice!"

"Can I have some?" Don asked peering at the delicious chocolate she popped ever so slowly in her mouth as if torturing him.

_Damn… No stop... dirty thoughts bad, bad, bad!_

Kate giggled and shook her head, "Nope these are mine!" She closed the bag just as Don was reaching in to get some.

"Aw come on! Please…just one." Don pleaded as he tried to grab the bag she was reaching out of his grasp.

Katherine kept on giggling while shaking her head, "Nuh-uh-," Then gasped at how close they were.

Flack was about mere inches from her face…

Don noticed their close proximity and the heat started to rise, both their eyes started to daze. Kate lifted her mouth to his ear, "Come and get some…" She whispered seductively.

"Gladly," Don said before he dipped his head to catch her lips and the battle for the chocolate began.

The bag of numerous chocolates was all forgotten and dropped from Kate's hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Flack groaned as they kissed deeper and more passionately. Kate smirked as she started playing with his hair. Flack's hand was rubbing circles on her waist as he found skin and Kate just let out a deep moan. They continued to kiss each other deeper enjoying the moment.

They were in the middle of their 'chocolate battle' when Flack's phone began to ring.

**RING, RING, RING**

For about three minutes the phone went completely unnoticed. That is until it reached to voice message:

_"DON! Where are you?! I know you're not at my place because I already called there! What's happening?! Is everything okay?! What are you doing?!"_

At the sound of her voice the duo pulled apart as fast as one could blink. Flack reached for the phone and answered it.

Katherine quickly wiped her mouth as a red blush painted on her cheeks. She ran to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

_Holy shit! I can NOT believe I kissed him?! Argh! This is SO not right… how am I going to face Diane tonight! I can't lie to her… damn…how did this happen?_

* * *

Don and Dee's Conversation

"Hello Dee?" Don answered.

"Finally?! What took you so long?" Diane asked.

"Uh sorry we just came back from getting pizzas." Don easily lied.

"Why didn't you just order in?"

"Oh because Katherine wanted to go out… so uhm I came along and we went out for pizza."

"Oh understood, that girl is one stubborn child, okay."

"So… uh why'd you call?"

"To make sure she's okay! DUH! You're the one accusing me of not caring! I do care, tell her I'll be back soon I'm almost done."

"Uh yeah… I'll make sure to pass the message."

"By the way… why do you sound so out of breath?"

"Huh? Oh uhm because we ran…I ran because I heard your message…"

"Oh ha-ha okay… makes sense, anyway have fun okay?"

"Uhm yeah bye…"

"See you later brother, I loves you!"

"Yeah back at you, bye."

**CLICK**

* * *

Don hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to find Katherine starting to cook.

"Hey, did you have any requests?" Kate said asking him pretending as if their heated make out session never happened.

_She looks so hot… I mean NO that was a mistake, you just wanted some chocolate and… damn that chocolate tasted so good especially from her. Argh! Stop, this is all a mistake just relax and follow her lead, pretend like nothing ever happened. _

Kate looked at him expectantly, "Surprise me," Don said as he set up the table.

"Okay your fault if you end up not liking it." Kate said as she began to cook.

* * *

11:00 pm

For the rest of the evening no conversation took place, all there was, was intense silence with moments of awkwardness.

Neither of the two could bring themselves to talk about what happened, whenever one tried nothing happened either Don would try and say something instead make it look like a cough. While Katherine would dig up the courage to say something and just when she's about to say it breaks the courage in a second flat, and the cycle would continue.

Katherine was incredibly bored, she lay upside down sprawled on the couch again… still couldn't bring herself up to have a normal conversation between her and her brother's best friend.

_Silence…_

"OKAY! I can't take it anymore! Argh! This is ridiculous, Don, look we both know that what happened this afternoon was some crazy heat of the moment thing, right?!" Katherine said sitting straight up.

"Uh yeah…" Don stuttered.

"Okay, so let's be mature adults… and pretend it never happened or at least just get over that it was a mistake and that it has been done and over with, alright?" Katherine said trying to rationalize everything that was running through her mind.

Don agreed, "Okay agreed, we shall never speak of this again…"

"Thank goodness, I was so getting tired of that silence." Kate said now giggling now that all the awkwardness was getting in the way.

**CLICK**

Diane comes inside seeing her brother and best friend talking, she smiles they get along pretty well.

She interrupts them by saying, "Hey guys, I'm back sorry I took so long… so Kate how's your arm?"

Kate gave her a strange look and then stared at her arm…, "Oh yeah uhm… it's not hurting anymore… so I guess its okay."

"Good to hear, now we better go, you need to sleep you have work tomorrow." Diane said.

"Yes mother, coming!" Kate teased as she stood up from the ground and grabbed her stuff and chocolates.

"Here… Thanks for uhm taking care of me…" Kate said handing Don the chocolates before following Diane out the door.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:**

**mjels  
Notreadytoletgo  
cherryspark101  
****CaRiNeSs  
Aussie Lover22**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
you know you want to :)**


	8. 8 Heard it Through the Grapevine

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. I do own my character Katherine Booth.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

** Heard it Through the Grapevine **

* * *

**Next Day- Break Room**

"Morning, Kate how are you feeling?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm a little sleepy but other than that I'm pretty much on top of things and my arm doesn't hurt too badly, anymore." Kate answered.

"Good to know, so… I heard you spent the night at Flack's place… how was that?" She asked curiously.

"Totally hot, Don and I were all over each other!" Katherine sarcastically replied and rolled her eyes when she saw Lindsay's wide-eyed reaction.

A lab tech over heard their conversation, not noticing the strong hint of sarcasm in Kate's voice she quickly walked out to go tell her co-workers what she'd just heard.

"Come on Linds, you know me better than that, _nothing_ happened. It was a nice relaxing day but that was it." Katherine emphasized nothing.

Lindsay just rolled her eyes, "You know one these days your sarcasm is going to come back and bite you in the ass."

Katherine just laughed, "Ha-ha, whatever, so anyway did Mac come by and give us our cases yet?"

"Nope… oh here he comes," Lindsay said just as Mac entered the Break Room, "Hey Mac so what's on today's to-do list."

"Morning Lindsay, Katherine, by the way how's you're arm?" Mac asked as he looked at her bandaged arm.

"Actually it's healed pretty fast, it doesn't hurt it's more like an ache." Kate replied.

"Good, good, alright you, Lindsay and Stella can take this case, Stella and Flack will meet you at the scene." Mac said and then walked out to find the other CSIs.

"Alright, let's go," Lindsay said.

"Fine but I get to drive!" Katherine called out, "Like hell you will, newbie," Linds said as they raced to the elevator.

* * *

**Grapevine…**

"Dude, did you hear that Flack and that newbie were getting it on last night?"

"Ooo I heard it was a one night stand."

"Nuh-uh I heard that the new CSI and Detective Flack are dating."

"Damn I can't believe Flack is taken…you think it's going to end up being a one time thing?"

"What?! Flack's getting her a ring?"

"Hey, did you hear? Flack and that newbie CSI are apparently going to get married."

"WHAT?!" Stella screeched.

* * *

**Crime Scene**

"Flack why in the hell did you NOT tell me that you are getting married?!" Stella screamed to Flack as she arrived at the scene.

"What the hell?!" Flack asked as he turned around to face Stella, "What are you talking about Bonasera, I'm **not** getting hitched!"

"Well that's not what I heard; I can't believe you proposed to Booth without even telling us that you were going out!" Stella said.

"Come again?! I'm NOT marrying Flack!" Katherine screeched as she came into the conversation.

Lindsay started to laugh, "I told you, your sarcasm would come back and boy did it bite hard, Karma sure is harsh."

"Oh just shut it." Katherine grumbled as she stomped towards the crime scene and started processing it.

"Could someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Stella asked.

"Stella we've got a case to handle right now," Katherine said.

"She's right," Lindsay said out loud, but whispered to Stella, "I'll tell you all about it back at the lab," and with that the two began to process the scene.

While Katherine finished processing Stella and Linds, were talking to the M.E. and decided that they were going to go with the body.

Katherine got up and said, "Okay I have everything packed Linds… where are you?"

"Oh sorry Kate, but looks like you're going solo back to the lab, me and Stell are going with the body." Linds explained.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure whatever."

"I could give you a lift," Flack said.

Kate diverted her eyes and quickly gathered up her stuff, "Oh, uhm no its, its no problem, really I can go there on my own besides, Linds left her Denali here and we don't want it impounded." Katherine said trying to make a light joke to the already uncomfortable setting.

"Look… I don't want-," Flack started but was interrupted, "Hey we'll talk about this later okay? I don't want any personal stuff in the way of my job…I'll see you later." Katherine said as she hopped into the car and swiftly drove off.

* * *

**Case Solved – Break Room**

"Wow… I can't believe we solved that case so fast." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, you were actually really great on this case Katherine." Stella complimented.

"Oh, uhm yeah thanks just doing my job." Katherine said as she went through a bunch of paper work. Stella and Linds refused to let her do her paper work in her office; they told her if she wanted to do it she would have to do it in the break room.

"Oh please, could you stop with the paper work already? You're giving me a head ache just looking at you do it." Linds whined.

"I could be doing this in peace in my office right now and _you_ wouldn't have to look at me do paper work, but _**no**_ you had to make me do it here! So quit complaining." Katherine snapped.

"What's gotten into you? Was it, what happened today? Come on speak to us we are your friends." Stella persisted.

Katherine sighed she knew if she didn't open up they would refuse to shut up and she would never be able to do finish her paper work. Sighing again she stopped what she was doing and put aside her paper work.

"Okay, if I tell you would you two **please **stop whining, complaining and leave me to do my paper work alone, in peace?" Katherine asked.

"Yes!" "Of course!"

"Alright, Stell I'm sure Linds told you what happened this morning am I right?" Kate asked.

Stella nodded holding back a giggle knowing it was not the right time.

Katherine nodded and sighed yet again, "Okay look, what really happened is…," Katherine looked around to see that they were completely alone everyone else was busy with their own cases. She began to retell what had happened last night…

The two women became so engrossed with the story that had just begun.

Katherine told them, what happened that night.

"I just don't like it being awkward between us because I know we have to be close because of our connection with Diane, so I want it to be as comfortable as possible and with this whole Flack and I being a couple going 'round the grapevine it's going to make things more awkward then they already are…"

"Oh the drama!" Linds exclaimed giggling.

Stella couldn't help but laugh too, "I don't see why you two fight it I mean it's obvious that you two are very attracted to each other… I say go for it."

"Psh, it's obvious to everyone but her!" Linds said laughing.

"Would you two leave me alone now? I told you what happened and for your information there is **no** attraction, or connection between him and I, it's just a small friendship because of Diane and that is it!" Katherine said defensively.

Stella and Lindsay just rolled their eyes, "Yes and I am a Greek goddess," Stella said exaggerating.

"Oh are you?" A voice said from behind them.

Kate looked up, Stell and Lindsay whipped their head around to find Mac smirking at the door way of the room.

Stella blushed and said, "Well, you know… uhm…"

"What she's trying to say is 'Hi, Mac'," Katherine said smiling cheekily at the elder CSI.

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh.

Mac just gave a small grin at the blushing Stella and then turned to the younger CSI, "So Katherine, why didn't you tell me you were going to be marrying Detective Flack?"

Kate immediately let out a groan, "Argh! Stupid, stupid, why can't people just mind their own business and shut their mouths and stop eavesdropping and gossiping?!" She grumbled as she stalked out of the room paperwork at hand and headed straight for her office.

Mac stared at Stella as if asking, _what's up with her? _

Stella just giggled and mouthed, 'long story'.

* * *

**Danny and Don**

Don crashed in his office as he loosened his tie, his shift was almost done in a couple hours all he had to do now though, was get through the piles of paper work that were on his desk.

Half way through one case, Danny's head popped in.

"Hey Messer," Don greeted not looking up from his work.

"What's going on Mr. Katherine Booth?" Messer joked; he was finally clued in on the hot topic of gossip today.

Don groaned and looked at Danny square in the eye, "Do not start with me man, I'm sick and tired people asking me when the wedding was going to be and why I didn't tell them about it or invite them!"

Danny just laughed, "So what's the story behind this then?"

"It's a very long one," Don said.

"Its okay, I got time… so speak," Danny said as he sat down comfortably on a chair and looked at Don expectantly.

Don sighed; he looked his best friend square in the eye and retold the events that had occurred the night before.

"Look, it was just one kiss… and it meant absolutely nothing." Don said staring at the shocked face of Danny Messer. "But abou the whole me and Booth getting married, you'll have to ask her for that story, because I'm not wuite sure how that rumour started."

After he was done Messer's face was completely unemotional. Flack broke out into a grin saying, "Don't hurt yourself, thinking too much Messer."

Danny glared at his best friend and replied, "Ha-ha Flack very funny, but look man I don't think that kiss 'meant nothing at all' as you say… I think you both like each other."

Don stared at his best friend as if he was insane and said, "Danny have you lost all your investigating skills or did you hit your head somewhere really hard?"

Danny just rolled his eyes, "Hear me out man, look maybe you should like give her a chance, I mean what's there to lose?"

"Uh… how about my sister's love? She'll hate me if she found out that I broke up with her best friend slash roommate!" Don exclaimed.

"Okay got a point but, who says she'll be like every other girl, you've dated Flack?" Danny questioned.

"You and I both know, from experience, that every girl, as different they are, all follow the same code of conduct, I like women yes, but after awhile staying with one just gets boring you of all people should understand that." Flack explained.

Danny shook his head, "But there's got to be that one girl out there for each of us man…"

"Sounds to me like you already found her…" Flack stated as he stared sympathetically at his best friend as he asked, "Who is she?"

Danny blushed, "No, I don't like any body like that, seriously I came to talk about you not the other way around."

"Uh-huh… its Lindsay isn't it?" Flack deducted.

Danny Messer turned a light shade of red and shook his head, he could try lying but he knew Don would get the truth out of him anyway it's how he does his job.

"Look man, don't tell, and just think about what I said, this girl, she's different I can feel it… give her a chance she may be "the one"... you're looking for." Danny said as he walked out of the room.

Don sat in his office contemplating exactly what Danny said.

He rethought about the events that had occurred the night before… he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. The way her lips felt against his and how close their bodies were…

_Shit …_

Don sighed and shook his head… he looked at the clock, it was quitting time.

_Eh… I'll just do this some other time I can't think… I need a drink. _

Don got his coat and locked his office and headed out the door as he clocked out.

* * *

**Kate**

Katherine couldn't take it anymore! She shoved her paperwork into her drawer locked up her office grabbed her stuff from the locker room and headed out the door as she clocked out.

She needed a place to go and release her frustration… She headed to the first place she thought of…a dance club.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
****THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I UPDATE!!  
****SO CLICK THAT BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO!! :) **

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED: **

**cherryspark101  
CaRiNeSs  
Soccer-Bitch  
EvaFlack001  
Notreadytoletgo**

**thanks!! **

**OH...  
****PS. REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	9. 9 The End?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**The End?**

**

* * *

**

Dance Club

Katherine entered the club and let out a tired sigh as she slipped onto a chair on the bar and ordered a drink.

"A beer please," she ordered.

"Had a rough day?" The bartender asked her as he grabbed her drink.

"You have no idea…" Kate grumbled. _I know that my situation is nothing to drown myself in alcohol, but it's just weird… I came to New York to start a new life, actually be something, to prove myself that I could do whatever and be whoever I wanted to be. And I did it. The question is... now what? _

The elderly bartender looked sympathetically at her.

"Want to talk about it?" The kindly old man asked her.

Katherine smiled at him and said, "That's very sweet of you, but I'm sure you're busy and I'd be just wasting your time."

"Well then, let me recommend you to talk to someone who knows all about having a rough days, plus he's a very good listener," the bartender offered.

"I don't need a shrink sir," Katherine said, hoping that he didn't think she was some whack job.

He laughed, "No, I don't mean that, I have a friend, comes here often whenever work's been pretty bad, he and I talk a lot, I share my problems with him and he listens, and vice versa."

Katherine smiled, "Sounds like a good guy, but I think I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, here, I'll call him for you…" The bartender insisted, "Hey Flack over here!"

Once she heard his name Kate just wanted to run, and she did. Before Flack could even realize it was Katherine, she ducked under the bar and slowly planned her escape route, dancing, and alcohol could wait, she needed to get out of there.

_Shit!! Out of all the dance clubs... you picked the same one that he goes to regularly!! Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Katherine put on the hood of her jacket and tried to crawl out, but unfortunately before she could, she saw a pair of all too familiar shoes, and heard that all too familiar voice, "Excuse me, ma'am do you need help?"

Kate's thoughts were all so jumbled she didn't know what to do… _Hoping against all hope, maybe, just maybe… he didn't recognize me…_

"Katherine? Is that you?" The detective asked.

…_Or not… Damn… _

"Uh, just uh, dropped my earring oh and there it is," Kate lied as she regained her composure and sat back on the bar stool.

"Oh there you are, thought you disappeared," the kindly bartender said, "Anyway this is the friend I was telling you about Flack meet, wait I don't think I got your name."

"Katherine," Flack answered for her… _**psh I could answer for myself**_… _Yeah and you're totally oblivious to how good your name sounded from him…__**Shut up**_.

"Ah so you already know each other?" The bartender said smiling broadly, "Well then I will let you two catch up and here you go Miss Katherine and Flack, your drinks." And he left.

"You drink beer?" Flack asked he seemed kind of surprised.

Katherine nodded, _why can't I talk when I'm around him…argh this is so annoying I'm acting like a school girl! _

"Are you okay? Or are you mad at me or something?" Flack asked, now he seemed like he was worried…

_Quick, think of something to say! _

"No!" I shook my head vigorously; my hair flew everywhere, which was good because my face was really heating up and turning bright red.

Don sat there looking at Kate, he never really noticed how her eyes are the color of dark chocolate…_That's because all you do is stare at her body…__**That is so not true, that happened only once besides... **__**I wonder what's going on through her mind**…Yeah... she seems so out of it. _

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Don asked really worried that she might be, _**after all I instigated the kiss…**_ _Yeah and her taunting and sultry voice had nothing to do with it._

She insisted that nothing was wrong and that she wasn't mad, just stressed from work.

He smiled and changed the subject, "How was work then?"

She shrugged, "Could've been better, if it weren't for that stupid gossip wheel…"

"Yeah about that, want to explain to me how that started?"

"Well it was Lindsay's fault… okay mostly mine, but I wasn't being serious. Lindsay had asked me how it was to spend the day with you, hinting at something and that's when I knew she talked with Diane and well… I just kind of said that we were 'all over each other' which of course was not true. And some eavesdropping fool, overheard us and started spreading it around like wildfire!-"

Don couldn't help but laugh. Katherine glared at him, "It's not funny!" But Don kept laughing.

Katherine rolled her eyes and sipped at her beer, she decided to go out and the dance floor and just erase everything that happened. As she got up to leave Don grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Katherine... I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed," he said in the most sincere voice that she almost melted.

_Get a grip Kate! _

"Damn straight you shouldn't have, but look I need to just forget about this entire thing okay? I'm going to go dance." Katherine said.

"Mind if I join you?" Don asked.

Katherine shrugged, "You can if you can keep up."

"Don't worry about me," he said confidently.

After all he was able to keep up with her the first time. And the feel of her just drove him crazy; something about this woman was different. Suddenly everything Danny said kept spinning in his head. _Could she really be "the one"?_

The music gave them a beat; she moved her hips and her body to the rhythm hitting every single beat and moving to every single note. She was good there was no doubt about it; but could Flack keep up with her?

Flack didn't lie when he said he could, with every move she made he countered with a move of his own that complimented hers. They danced with passion, fluidity, and intensity. Their movements expressed their troubles, their stories, they spoke with such strength in their dance that everyone else stopped and watched them.

He twirled her, moved his hands all over her and she countered with some popping and locking and dancing as if she and Flack were the only ones that were there. They danced with fire in their eyes and matched move for move until the song ended.

Everybody clapped, Katherine looked around blushing, but her head was still up in the clouds.

Flack didn't bother with anyone else, he just kept looking at the woman in front of him, like he could care less about everybody else.

Then a slow song picked up, Ne-yo's Sexy Love started flowing from the speakers.

Flack grabbed Katherine's hips and they started to sway to Ne-yo's voice.

She looked up at him their eyes locking and never losing connection. He pressed their foreheads together as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed their bodies never losing the rhythm, they danced as one.

As the song faded Katherine and Flack were no longer the center of attention, beceause as they danced they moved to the corner of the club. Things were heating up in their own little world.

Katherine stared in his ice blue eyes as he stared into her dark chocolate brown ones.

Without one word he dipped his head and kissed her. He started off slowly afraid that she would push him away, but she never did, instead she started responding by grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He had to use the wall behind her to steady himself as he wrapped his other arm around his waist grabbing her closer to him.

Their kiss was getting more intense and heated as time passed.

Soon their need for oxygen overcame their passion as they stopped and breathed.

They looked into each other's eyes again.

"I think you're the one…" Don said.

Katherine shook her head, "Don, don't say things you don't mean you're drunk and I don't want you regretting anything."

"I'm not drunk." Don was telling the truth he only drank half his beer, because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Katherine was scared she didn't want to admit it, but Flack would be her first everything. Through her whole life she was scared of getting into relationships, she kept saying to herself that school, study, career and everything else was more important than settling down. But she can't say that anymore. More than anything the nagging feeling of loving and being loved in return was gnawing at her.

"I really think, you could be the one Kate, and I'm not afraid to admit that anymore. I want to make this work, will you be with me?" He whispered into her ear.

She shivered, she didn't know whether to jump over the cliff or stay safe in her boring life.

Don looked at her eyes and saw the confusion and fear; he bent down towards her lips and kissed her once again. This time he kissed her sweetly and softly as if telling her that he would take care of her no matter what.

After pulling away she whispered in his ear, "If you break my heart, I'll tear you apart."

He chuckled and just gave her another fiery and passionate kiss.

* * *

WELL... should I continuee??  
SORRY for the latee updatee exams were clouding up my mind and I couldn't concetrate on the story... BUT now they are over and I can focus on everything else now )  
SOO if you want MORE you better REVIEW!!

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
EVERY SINGLE review is very much appreciated i would love to hear your opinions  
I especially thank...

**Aussie Lover22  
Notreadytoletgo  
mjels  
Soccer-Bitch  
**


	10. 10 Secrets

**Chapter Ten **

**Secrets...**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. But I do own my character Katherine Booth.

* * *

Both Katherine and Don sat in the car, in silence.

"Uhm… Don…," Kate broke started as she broke the silence, "I'm new to this and I'd like it if we could just take this slow… You know without everyone like…" Kate said a bit worried, knowing that Don's probably been with a lot of girls before her.

Don smiled softly at her, "If you're thinking about keeping 'us' a secret, I'm fine with it, but I don't know if I could lie to Diane and I don't know if you could to…"

Kate sighed and stuttered, "Yeah I was wondering about that too…I…I actually don't know, but maybe we should keep it from her too… just until I can… you know get used to uhm all this… and yeah…"

Don took her hand and said soothingly, "Katherine I really like you and whatever you want to do I'll be right there with you okay? So relax, because we'll take this at any pace you want… whatever makes you comfortable is okay with me."

Kate sighed a little relieved, but she's still uncertain about the whole concept of "dating" because it's all very foreign terrain for her.

"Okay," she said, and then she looked at the time and noticed that it was well passed midnight. The clock in Don's car blinked 2:03 am.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath, "Don I can't go back to my place this late, Diane will know what's going on, and I'm not as good as a liar when I'm face to face with her."

Don started to contemplate on the situation, "Then just stay at my place for the night."

Kate blushed and nodded and unexpectedly placed her head on his shoulder.

Don and Kate enjoyed a comfortable silence all the way to back to their apartment.

* * *

**Don's Apartment **

Kate plopped herself on his couch, boy was she exhausted.

"So… I'm curious how are you going to explain to Diane where you are and why you didn't go home?" Don asked.

"Well…" Katherine started, she already had a plan formulating in her head, and she didn't know if Don was up for it, but the plan was fool proof.

Don gave her a questioning look, "Well??"

"I was thinking… what if you were drunk… and I happen to find you completely wasted and took you back to your apartment and because I am such a caring person I decide to stay with you and make sure that everything is okay?" Katherine explained her plan.

Don thought about it…that plan would work, he might get yelled at by Diane… but when he looked at Kate it was all worth it.

"So I'll uhm… call her now?" Kate said.

"Oh yeah sure…" Don said as he handed her the phone.

* * *

**Phone Conversation (between Kate and Diane) **

RING, RING

"Hello," Diane said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Dee…" Kate started.

"Oh hey Kate! Where are you I was kind of getting worried about you, I called your cell but it was off so I called Linds… and she told me what happened."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about all that I'm kind of in a situation, I won't be able to get home tonight."

"Oh my God what happened? Are you okay? And why?" Diane asked frantically.

"Relax… I'm fine, but to make a long story short, I found your brother completely wasted at a bar, and so being the kind person that I am, I took him home and I don't think I should leave him like this."

"Sigh Typical Don! You know what? I think you should stay with him I'd do it myself… but Zach is here and besides, I think you and Don need some bonding time! Oh and ask him any question; he answers complete truth when he's drunk! Anyway I'll check on both of you tomorrow morning before I leave for work."

Kate laughed, "Well, okay you and Zach have fun, and I'll _try _to have fun with your brother…"

"HAHA I'm sure you will! Well goodnight!"

They both hung up.

* * *

Don smirked, "Success?"

"I think so, I should lie over the phone more often I'm pretty good at it." Katherine said laughing.

Don wrapped his arms around her waist, "We should go to sleep now, because we still have work tomorrow."

Kate nodded and said, "I'll take the couch plus a shirt of yours please."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on the couch?" Don asked he was determined not to let her sleep on the couch.

"One that would save his time, I can sleep just about anywhere and I'm also extremely stubborn." Kate said as she pulled away from Don and jumped on the couch.

"This is my place I think I get to make up the rules," Don said sternly.

"Well I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch when **I'm** the one who's crashing at your place!" Katherine said with her arms crossed showing Don that she wasn't playing.

"But-," Don started but Kate interfered by placing her finger on his mouth. "No buts! Besides Diane thinks your drunk! She would find it completely unlike me if she finds you on the couch and me on your bed!"

Don shook his head, if there was ever a girl who could drive him crazy it would be her yet oddly enough he didn't care. "Fine, you win I'll sleep in my bed, but next time we're switching."

Katherine smiled, happy that she won, "Good and fine… next time."

Unexpectedly (on both their parts) Katherine kissed him on the lips. But she meant for it to be just a peck, but Don had other plans as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Katherine's cheeks turned red, but she slowly started to respond and wrapped her arms around his neck. Things were just heating up when suddenly, the phone rang.

Katherine quickly pulled away. Don had to take a second to recover when he did, he cursed, "Damn…"

Kate just chuckled and said, "You better answer- wait, no I'll answer it!"

Don was just about to answer the phone, when Katherine lunged for it and answered it herself.

"Hello?" She said a little out of breath from leaping such a distance.

"Katherine?" The voice answered.

_Shit, it's Danny!_

"Uh yeah…is this Danny?" Katherine said her voice shaking just a bit, _Crap I hope he didn't notice that!_

"Did I call the wrong number? Sorry I meant to be calling Don…" Danny asked he was confused…

"No this is Don's number-," Katherine started.

"Then why are you there… at 2 in the morning?" Danny asked, _Well this should be an interesting story… ha-ha I guess Don did take my advice_.

"Oh ha-ha yeah about that I found Don completely wasted in a club and well I, you know felt bad, for the people that he was going to hurt or kill if he got into a car drunk by himself..." Kate said laughing nervously while she told her so-called 'reason'.

"Oh… well I guess I can't talk to him then?" Danny asked.

"Well you could try but I don't know, he's really out of it, I gave him lots of fluids to drink and uhm made him change into different clothes by himself and sent him off to bed… now I'm just cleaning up." Katherine said sprouting off lies as if that's what had happened.

Don looked highly amused and gave out a low chuckle. Katherine glared and stuck her tongue out at him as she strained her ears to hear what Danny was saying.

"I see, well I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow," Danny said though his voice still sounded uncertain.

"Well, is there a message you wanted to pass on I could write it down before I leave, tomorrow morning, for work." Katherine asked.

"You're spending the night?" Danny asked, completely taken-aback, he was not expecting that.

"Unfortunately yes, Diane isn't exactly willing to do it when Zach is there with her, so she asked me too, instead…" Katherine explained.

"Oh, well nah there's no message I was just wondering if he was okay he seemed to have left in a mad rush… anyway I better let you go to sleep, bye." Danny said.

"Thanks, bye, I'll tell Don you called," Kate replied as she hung up the phone.

Kate smiled up at Don, "You have such a nice and caring friend you know that?"

"Yeah…anyway where were we?" Don asked as he wrapped his arms around her again.

Katherine laughed and shook her head and pulled away from him, "Nuh-uh it's already almost 3! I have to get to sleep if I'm going to be able to function properly tomorrow!"

"Ugh, fine. Here I grabbed you a shirt while you were on the phone with Messer." Don said handing her a shirt of his.

Kate blushed and said, "Thanks you better get to sleep to okay? Good night!"

"Yes ma'am!" Don said saluting her.

"Damn right! Now get to bed its way past your bed time young man!" Kate mockingly scolded him.

Don chuckled as he headed towards his bedroom.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW!!

Special Thaks to:

**Soccer-Bitch  
Aussie Lover22  
romantic.nightmares  
shane vanson  
Notreadytoletgo  
mjels  
cherryspark101**

Thanks to all who reviewed!!

and don't forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! :)

* * *


	11. 11 Wake Up

**Chapter Eleven**

**Wake Up**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. But I do own my character Katherine Booth.

* * *

**In the morning**

"Okay where is he?!" Diane blasted through the door of Don's apartment at…6:00 am.

Katherine jolted, "BAGPIPES!"

Diane looked at her strangely, "Bagpipes?!"

Katherine rubbed her eyes and slumped back on the couch, "Another ten minutes mama…"

Diane rolled her eyes and went over to her tired best friend, "Wake up Kate, you've got work in an hour!"

"Hun…" Katherine groaned as she rolled over and grabbed a pillow to block out the loud and annoying sound.

Diane sighed and dropped her stuff as she grabbed Kate's shoulders and shook her.

"KATHERINE BOOTH, WAKE UP!!" Diane yelled into her ear.

No reaction.

Then the Don's bedroom door blasted open, "Keep it down!! People are trying to SLEEP!" Don yelled back.

"YOU," Diane screamed back, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Keep your voice down! Must you yell?!" Don growled staggering from his lack of sleep (Luckily his shift wasn't until after lunch).

"YES, I BELIEVE I MUST! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT DRINKING TO GET DRUNK IS COMPLETELY UNHEALTHY AND STUPID!" Diane yelled some more.

"Diane it's WAY too early for this could you, do this later when I get my hearing back because I think you just YELLED ME INTO DEAFNESS!" Don countered.

"WELL I WOULDN'T BE YELLING IF YOU HAD SOME COMMON SENSE!"

"I do! It just happened to SLIP last night I'M SORRY OKAY?!"

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?!"

"OH MY GOD WOULD YOU TWO PUT A SOCK IN IT!! Diane please can you come back later and Don go back to sleep." Katherine screamed as she was now finally awake.

"BUT-," "SHE-."

"NOW!" Katherine roared.

"Ugh fine, but this is so not over!" Diane sulked out of the apartment.

"Psh women…" Don mumbled as he went back to bed.

Katherine groggily got up and went into the washroom. She looked into the mirror, there staring right back at her was a female's face that looked like her except her eyes had very dark bags underneath them and her hair was in a wild tangled frenzy.

She sighed and splashed her face; that was the last time she stayed up past midnight on a work night.

After freshening up in the bathroom, she grabbed her stuff that was scattered around Don's living room. When she gathered everything she strained her ears against Flack's bedroom door, only to hear him snoring soundly.

With a small smile she went into the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled a note:

_Good morning Sleepy-head, _

_I'm sorry I got you into this…_

_But I really appreciate you doing it; it's actually uncharacteristically sweet of you… _

_Well I better head off to work, I guess I'll see you later… _

_xoxo_

_Kate _

* * *

**Break room**

"Oh please you can't be serious can you?" Lindsay asked completely shocked at what Danny just told her.

"I'm serious! I called Flack at 2 in the MORNING… and Katherine answered the phone!" Danny reasoned.

"But she did tell you that she was there only because Don was drunk and Diane was with Zach," Lindsay said, "So maybe she is telling the truth."

"Yeah, but isn't it weird? I mean don't you just think it's a bit unlike her?" Danny asked.

"Well she may dislike Don, but it's not like she's completely heartless," Lindsay reasoned back.

"Who isn't completely heartless?" Katherine asked as she entered the break room.

"Uhm…" Danny stuttered.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at Danny's childish behaviour, there was nothing intimidating or scary about Katherine.

"Danny thinks you and Don are dating, or at least did something last night," Lindsay scoffed as if it was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard.

Kate let out a little giggle just a bit nervously but not enough to be detectable (she hoped), "Ha-ha why do you think that Messer?"

"Well you know uhm…" Danny continued he was completely speechless.

"His evidence is that you were there at his place last night at two in the morning and well his imagination went wandering and you know…" Lindsay explained.

"Oh, well we're not, I was only there helping a very drunk Flack home and to make sure he was okay, as instructed by Diane." Katherine said in a careless tone as if it was what really happened and there was nothing more to it.

_Since when did you become such a good liar?_ Her thoughts prodded her mind.

"See I told you Danny, why don't you ever listen to me?" Lindsay said.

"What did Messer do this time?" Hawks entered laughing.

"Nothing he was just being stupid, again," Lindsay commented.

"I see," Hawks said calmly but he couldn't erase the laughter in his eyes as Danny glared at the back of Lindsay's head.

Katherine just giggled at her friends' antics, but last night's lack of sleep was really weighing on her.

"Morning to all," Stella said beaming. She was the always such a happy morning person.

"Hey Stella," Lindsay replied.

"Morning," Danny answered.

"Good morning to you too," Sheldon said.

Stella smiled and grabbed herself a cup of coffee, that's when she noticed Katherine, curled up on the couch asleep.

"What's with her?" Stella asked. The others turned to see the same sight.

"Oh… I thought she left," Messer said.

"Poor girl, she must be so tired from staying way past midnight last night." Lindsay said sympathetically.

"Why was she-," Stella asked but was interrupted by Mac.

"Good morning everybody, here are your assign-," Mac started but noticed what everyone was looking at.

Katherine felt the stare of everybody and was afraid to open her eyes, "Why is everyone looking at me??" She asked with tightly closed eyes.

"Is she sleep-talking?" Messer asked.

"No you idiot, she's just wondering why we're all staring at her!" Lindsay said smacking him at the side of the head.

"Sheesh, Lindsay why do you have to be so mean to me!" Messer said.

"Well… why are you all staring at me?" Katherine asked.

"You fell asleep Kate," Stella said concerned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, all I need is some coffee and I should be fully awake." Katherine said opening her eyes and getting up to grab herself a cup.

"Alright then here are your assignments… Katherine, you, Stella and I will handle this case, while Hawks, Lindsay and Danny take this one." Mac said as he handed out the assignments.

Statements of approval went out as they each grabbed their assignments and headed out.

"So is there any particular reason as to why you are very tired Ms. Booth?" Mac said turning to the young CSI, and beside him stood Stella with a concerned look.

Katherine just sighed, "I'm fine enough to do the job, it was an unexpected late night, and I'm sorry Mac it won't happen again. And I promise to fully concentrate on this case." She said with an earnest voice as she sipped her coffee.

"It's alright it happens even to the best of us, anyway let's get going Detective Angell is already at the scene." Mac said sympathetically.

* * *

**Crime Scene**

The crime scene was crowded by curious on-lookers.

"Crap, I hate it when people do this," Stella muttered under her breath.

Mac agreed, yet couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's irritation.

Katherine just glared; she was lacking sleep, frustrated and incredibly grumpy, and the people... yeah they weren't helping.

Mac and Stella knelt and examined the body of a dead Caucasian man with a bullet hole right in the eye.

"O, right in the eye," Stella stated.

"Talk about 'bullseye'," Katherine commented.

Both Stella and Mac couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Katherine gave a sloppy grin and continued examining the surroundings of the crime scene.

After a minute of gathering evidence, Mac and Stella stood up to discuss, the happenings.

"So what do you think?" Mac started asking Stella and Kate.

"Well-," Stella began but was interrupted by a crazed woman breaking through the crowd and wailing, "Let me through! Get out of my way that's my house!"

A police officer stopped her before she got passed the tape.

"Let go of me!" She said, but then screamed and wailed again when she saw the dead man, "Oh my God, that's my husband!! Oh my God, what happened to him?!"

"That's what we're trying to find out ma'am," Mac said calmly to the distressed woman.

Stella came up to his side and asked her, "Do you happen to know where your husband was headed for this morning?"

"Yes, he was headed for work; he told me that he had to go to the office before I left to do some groceries." The woman informed as she calmed down from her previous hysterics.

"Hey guys," Katherine said, "Sorry, to interrupt but I got something you might want to see."

Mac and Stella excused themselves from the wife and came over to Katherine.

"Take a look at the bullet, I found it by the door." Kate started.

"It looks like, it's been bent… and there's trace on it." Stella said as she examined the bullet.

"Yeah, what's even weirder is that normally when a bullet is bent like this its because it's gone through something, anything really even pieces of paper could bend a bullet like that, but that only works if the bullet is going really fast and from a far distance." Katherine informed.

"So this wasn't a point blank shot as originally thought," Mac said.

"Yeah… and I can't find-," Katherine started to say, but was interrupted again by another woman this time.

"What the hell is going on? That's my house!!... Oh my God…" She said when she saw the scene that lay before her.

Stella came up to her, "Excuse me miss, but do you know the deceased?"

"Yes, I do…that's, that's…that's MY HUSBAND!" She cried hysterically.

The previous woman came towards her and wrapped her arms around her and gave her comforting words.

Katherine, Mac and Stella all exchanged confusing looks.

"But isn't she… the guy has two wives?" Katherine bluntly blurted out.

The two women looked at her, and Katherine clasped her mouth, not believing she just said that out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it the way I sounded it to mean." Katherine apologized to the women.

They shook their heads, the first woman to arrive she had red-hair looked at me and explained, "We originally got married just as a couple, but then as time passed. 'Activities' in bed were beginning to bore us… Then we met her and later asked her to join us, and she became part of the family. She saved our marriage."

Katherine was at a complete loss, it went against her religion (she's Catholic)... _Wow... uhm... concentrate on the case, it's okay different people have different values and moralities... okay concentrating on evidence. _

Stella and Mac just gave non-caring looks, as if they've seen these weird situations everyday, and taking a look at their past cases, one could agree with that statement.

Katherine shook out of her moral thoughts and shrugged them away; she decided that she would gather the evidence and head to the lab and morgue with the ME and the body.

Stella and Mac agreed, "We'll stay behind and talk with them and collect anymore evidence we find." Stella said.

"I want you to take a look at the bullet, find out the trace evidence… that's top priority, after that check with me for your results." Mac informed.

Katherine gave her final salute of agreement and jumped into the ME's van as it headed to the morgue.

* * *

**Lab **

Katherine was in the lab looking through a microscope with a light above her head, and was concentrating incredibly hard on her evidence …

"I think you're going to burn a hole in that thing," a voice said.

Katherine looked up in surprise, only to hit her head on the light, "Shit!" She cursed not only because she hit her head but because she knew all to well who that voice belonged to.

It was Don Flack, who stood there laughing at the sight.

Katherine got up, dusted her clothes and glared irritatingly at the laughing detective, "Are you done?"

Flack kept laughing as he shook his head, "Ha-ha, wait just give ha-ha me ha-ha a second… ha-ha!"

"It wasn't that funny," Katherine said as she placed her hands on her hips as the detective continued to laugh.

She growled, and turned back to work deciding to ignore the laughing detective.

By then Don stopped laughing and looked at her, there under the luminescent light her hair slightly messed up by frustration, her eyebrows knitted in aggravation and her eyes concentrating but the bags underneath them told him that she was tired. Yet even with all of that he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

_Ugh, could you be anymore cheesier??  
__Shut up he's admiring his beloved.  
_**_Argh! I'm talking to myself again!_**

Don shook his head, so many thoughts, he sighed looked around the lab was practically empty, Mac and Stella were out getting the proposed suspect, Lindsay and Danny were in interrogation and Hawks was watching in the observatory, save for the occasional lab rat it was empty. He smirked the shutters were even closed.

He walked over to her and stood behind her.

"Can't you see I'm a little busy?!" Katherine snapped at him.

Flack didn't know why or when it happened but he really liked getting Katherine all riled up.

"Nope," Flack said shrugging, "What are you looking at?"

"Just some trace sample…" Katherine said, "I can't believe this guy, he marries one woman and then when the sex isn't good enough they go find another person to make the marriage better?" Katherine looked disgusted, "Not only are they breaking commandment they didn't even marry for love."

Don looked at her with a questioning look, "Uhm okay?"

Katherine sighed, "The case I'm working on is about a dead man with two wives."

"Ah, and since when were you the religious type?" Don asked remembering her mentioning commandments.

"Since I was born, I just never thought I needed to mention it seeing as most people believe science and religion don't really mix." Katherine said shrugging.

"So basically you're a bible-hugger?" Don asked.

Katherine glared at him, "We prefer the term Catholic."

Don smirked, "And I prefer the term angel," he whispered into her ear.

Katherine's face turned bright red, and tried to push him out, "Were in a public place!" She hissed at him.

"Look around does it look very public to you?" Don asked, as Kate looked around at an empty lab with the shutters closed.

Don just smirked as he saw Kate's face get even redder; he started to kiss the base of her neck.

"Now is… not a…very…good…time!" Katherine gasped in between kisses.

Don just grunted as he continued to kiss up her neck, her chin, cheeks, and nose and finally captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Katherine couldn't fight him and soon she began quietly moaning as the kiss got deeper and hands were roaming until…

RING, RING!

"Damn, not again," Flack cursed.

Katherine quickly pulled away as the ringing reminded her of where she was. She pushed Flack and reached for her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said completely out of breath.

"Are you okay?" said the voice on the other end.

"Oh, yeah sorry, Stella, I had to run and look for my cell buried under my stuff… I just came back from grabbing a snack."

"Ha-ha okay, you sound so out of breath, anyway Mac and I got the guy, do you happen to have the evidence that ties him??" Stella asked.

"I do, I just have to double check everything, and I kind of got distracted by _someone_…" Katherine said as she glared at that _someone_. Flack just gave her a smirk.

Stella sounded confused as she replied, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah sorry it was just the gossipers talking again and I got you know distracted sorry." Katherine said.

"Well don't listen to them! You know it's not true and that's all that matters. Anyway Mac and I are almost there, see you in 10." Stella said.

Katherine hung up and sighed.

"What is the matter with you?" Katherine said glaring at Don.

"I'm sorry I just thought I'd spend a little time with you before I had to work," Don said ever-so charmingly.

"No, no don't give me that I know you could get a lot of women to bend to your every whim with that sexy voice of yours, but I am not one of them!" Katherine said she was uncharacteristically grumpy (any guesses as to why?).

Flack looked surprised, but that all changed when what she said processed into his brain. And the surprise turned into a highly amused and confident smirk.

Katherine glared even harder; _Stupid, conceited, idiotic, ASS! Who does he think he is? __Uh… he's your boyfriend. Not to mention he's incredibly sexy and a complete hunk!_

Don just smirked and whispered into her voice, "You think my voice is sexy?"

"Don Flack!" Katherine growled.

Don laughed and said, "Alright, alright I'm gone, but I'll see you later, angel."

Katherine stuck her tongue out, "Be gone!" She said as she shooed him out of the lab and got back to work.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
please and thankyou :)

THANKS to those who did:  
**mjels  
Notreadytoletgo  
Aussie Lover22  
Soccer-Bitch**

Tell me what you think!


	12. 12 A Night In

**Chapter Twelve  
****A Night In **

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI: New York and/or its characters repeat DO NOT own. But I do own my character Katherine Booth.

* * *

**End of the Day - Break Room **

"Another case solved!" Lindsay said, exhausted and collapsed on the couch.

"Finally!" Messer exclaimed, "Let's get out tonight! I heard Mac and Stel's case was pretty much going in circles, maybe they'd join us." Messer suggested.

Lindsay looked up at him and was about to give an answer when Stella interrupted, "Hell yah, I'm in! I sure could use a drink or two." Stella exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Sheldon came in too, "Hey guys."

"Want to come with us to the bar? We're celebrating another day and another case solved." Messer asked the ex-ME.

Sheldon smirked, "Count me in!"

"Has anyone seen Kate? We should ask her to come along too," Lindsay asked.

"Yeah and I'll ask Flack!" Messer said, "Stel, go ask Mac we'll be partying tonight!"

Stella rolled her eyes at Danny, but did as he said and left the break room followed by Lindsay and Hawkes looking for Kate and Messer left to go look for Flack.

* * *

**Locker Room **

_Thank the heavens! I'm done… now all I have to do is get my stuff, go home take a nice hot bubble bath and relax… or skip all that and just sleep on my nice comfortable bed! … _

Katherine started taking out her bag and putting her stuff in it, when her eyes started to droop.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt anybody if I just had some shut eye… I'll just lie on this bench… and yawn just close my… eyes… for a yawn… awhile… yawn… _

Kate fell asleep on the bench…

Flack was passing by, if anyone asked it was because of detective business, but really he was there looking for Kate.

He passed by the locker room, he gave it a quick glance. He was about to move on seeing as no one was there (that was standing up), but then he saw a lump on the bench. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to check it out.

Upon entering the room and realizing that the lump was not a 'what', but rather a 'whom' he smiled, because he knew just 'who' it was. He saw that she had everything in her hand and not wanting to disrupt her sleep, he carefully scooped her up into his arms (bridal style wink, wink) and headed out of the room.

* * *

**Hallway**

Flack had gotten half-way to the elevator when he heard Danny, "Flack! Hey Flack!"

"Linds, Stel, Hawks and I were wondering-," Danny stopped mid-way when Flack turned around and was now completely facing him.

"I guess you can't go?" Danny said getting the message.

Don gave a smile and replied, "Sorry, my sister would kill me if she found out I just left her lying around, besides it was my fault she stayed up so late."

Danny nodded understanding, he was about to let Don go about his merry way, but he was burning for an answer, he had to know! And what better way than from the mouth of his very best friend, who he knew would not lie to him… right??

"Hey, uh Flack… you guys aren't, uh together right?" Danny asked.

"Messer what are you talking about?" Flack said genuinely confused.

"You know… you guys aren't dating are you?" Danny said. He was half expecting a flat out no, half-expecting a mysterious smile that meant yes… but he was not expecting both.

Flack smiled and told Danny, "Nah… Messer, we're just good friends that's all."

Danny didn't know whether to believe that… on the one hand Don Flack is his best friend and he would never keep news such as the two of them dating from him… right? But on the other hand, Danny had never seen Flack actually in-love before…

Danny sighed and let it go… for now.

"Alright, just checking man," Danny said as he gave Flack his own smile and waved him good-bye.

Flack sighed, he hated lying to his best friend, but what could he do? This was the first time; he wanted a relationship with another woman to work. Like really work, he wanted her in his life not just now, but also in the future… So he decided he would wait, no matter how long it took her to get comfortable with it, besides Danny was a detective, he'd leave clues for him… sooner or later Danny would figure it out…hopefully.

* * *

**Parking Lot **

Flack exited the elevator, wove through the parking lot and found his car.

He was just contemplating on how he could manoeuvre himself so that Kate was safely tucked under the seat belt of the front seat. When her eyes fluttered open and Katherine was awake.

Flack smiled at her and whispered, "Morning sleepy-head."

Katherine returned with a small smile of her own, "I'm sorry Flack."

Flack looked at her confused, "What are you sorry about?" He said once sat in the driver's seat.

"For being such a grump in the lab, I know you didn't intend on anything happening." She said giving him an apologetic smile.

Don shook his head, "I should be the one to apologize. Obviously you were tired and not in the mood, you don't need to apologize for being yourself."

Katherine sighed and looked deeply into his ice blue eyes and everything seemed good.

RING, RING

"Why is it that telephones always ruin the best moments?!" Flack growled and cursed.

Katherine laughed as she answered her phone, "Booth speaking."

"Kate?" The voice asked.

"Hey Dee, what's up?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I won't be going home tonight…"

"Nah, its okay…what time you coming in tomorrow or are you coming at all?"

"I thought I was going to go straight to work… so I'll see you tomorrow night? Is that okay? I mean I'm sorry I should cancel…"

"What? No! Don't quit your social life just because I don't have one! Look I'll be fine don't worry okay?"

"Alright, I'll just call Flack… we fixed everything he won't drink to be drunk anymore."

"Ha-ha, don't call him, Dee, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself! Sometimes I think your worst than my mother!"

"Ha-ha alright, but I promise when I get home tomorrow it'll just be us girls alright?"

"Whatever you say Dee, have fun!" Katherine said as she hung up.

Don was concentrating on the road when Kate leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" He said as he stole a glimpse at the black-haired beauty on his shoulder.

"Tonight shall be our first date!" Kate said as she turned to look at him placing her chin on his shoulder.

He stopped at the stop light, and turned his head to look at her, their noses just centimetres away from each other.

"Oh it is, is it?" Flack said, as one of his eyebrows rose.

She gave a big smile, nodded and said, "It won't exactly be the conventional dinner and a movie date… but we could rent a movie on the way and I could cook us dinner and we could hang out at your place…if that's okay with you I mean… I've never really been on a date before… so…"

He gave a chuckle as he stepped on the gas pedal and headed in the direction of a video store.

"Whatever you want is fine with me, but what about Diane?" Flack asked.

"Diane said that she's not coming home tonight, and before you even ask I didn't ask where she was… I am not her mother, nor do I poke my nose around someone else's business."

Flack just gave another chuckle and said, "I'm glad she's not coming."

Katherine just blushed.

* * *

**Video Store**

"So when can I take you out on a conventional date?" Flack asked her as he parked in the lot of the video store.

"Hm… I'll have to look at my agenda…" Katherine teased with a glint in her eye.

Flack just shook his head, as he moved around his car and opened her door.

Kate was caught by surprise at his gentlemanly acts and blushed as she grabbed his hand. She leaned into his body as they walked into the video store with Flack's arm around her and vice versa.

"So what kind of movie do you want to rent?" Flack asked.

"Hm… well…" She let her eyes wander over the various colours of the covers of the DVDs and her eyes caught hold of just the movie.

"Transformers?" Flack asked, genuinely surprised.

Kate pulled herself away from Flack as she reached for the DVD with such delight and excitement in her eyes.

"I used to watch the animated version when I was a kid! Along with Power Rangers but they don't seem to have any of them here, besides I never got the chance to watch it!" Kate said excitedly.

Flack couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asked Flack.

"Nothing, ha-ha, nothing at all," Flack said while still chuckling.

Katherine just rolled her eyes, _whatever,_ "My sister says that this movie is really good! Okay I got my movie, what movie are we watching for tonight?"

Flack stopped chuckling and looked at her confused, "I thought that was the movie that we were going to watch…"

"You actually want to watch Transformers?" Katherine asked incredulously.

Flack looked at her strangely, "Yeah, why not?"

"I don't know you just don't seem to be the type for the Action/Adventure movies, that's all." Katherine said casually as they made their way to another aisle.

Flack was confused now, "Okay what type of movies do you think I watch then?"

"Romantic Comedies," Katherine said in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Romantic Comedies?!" Flack cried.

"Yeah I've seen you keep glancing at that aisle, and Dee tells me you've watched certain movies that are all under the category of Romantic Comedies." Katherine said ever-so casually.

Flack was speechless so Katherine kept going, "Whenever Dee and I went to the movies we always went to see a Romantic Comedy and occasionally an Action and Adventure Film, she would only go to those if she was sure there was some slight chance of Romance. And we would only go to the movies she knows were good, and I must admit they were I mean the plots were questionable, but they were quite nice, in the makes you feel good way… Anyway I asked her one time how she knew if all the movies we watched were good, and she told me that you watched them and gave them your approval."

_Wow... _She was right in some way, it had been awhile since he had watched an Action and Adventure movie with Danny. He had been going to more Romantic Comedies because of previous dates in which he allowed them to pick the movie -being the gentleman that he is- and it always happened to be a Romantic Comedy.

Flack sighed as a form of surrender, "Alright you got me."

Katherine couldn't help but laugh at his surrender, "Oh relax this isn't war I was just using the principles of elementary my dear."

"You've stooped to the level of quoting Sherlock?" Flack asked with laughter in his eyes.

"Hey he is the greatest detective and analytical reasoner known to man!" Katherine stated.

"And is that why you got interested in the field of Criminal Investigator?" Flack asked.

Katherine smile faltered a bit, "Yes, and no…"

Flack noticed her falter and knew that there was a bigger story behind that and decided to change the subject.

Kate smiled at him and whispered,"Thanks," into his ear as she leaned into him once again.

He smiled and said, "Let's get this and a Jackie Chan movie."

"Oh my- did Diane tell you that I love Jackie Chan movies?" Katherine asked shocked.

"No, but I figured you might." Flack said grinning, "After all the observations that I made that I deduced you had a fondness for Mr. Chan." He said jokingly.

"Oh you're so funny!" Katherine said laughing, "I bet you just guessed didn't you?"

Flack couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah I pretty much did."

"Well your deduction skills aren't exactly up to par, but your guessing skills are pretty good!" Katherine said teasingly as Flack grabbed Rush Hour 3 off the shelf.

* * *

Sorry for the long update!

REVIEW REVIEW!

The more reviews I get the faster and more motivated I update!! :)

Thanks to those who reviewed:  
**Dropkick95  
Notreadytoletgo  
Aussie Lover22  
raetaylor  
Mrs. Donald Flack Jr. **

Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
